Medical bandages equipped with electronic monitoring capabilities are known. U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,676, for example, discloses a malleolar pad which provides the physician with an electronic capability to measure and adjust compressive forces applied to ankle injuries. Known electronic bandages commonly include a bandage component and an electronic component capable of monitoring certain aspects of a skin injury. Patients who lack normal mobility and patients whose peripheral sensory perception is compromised (e.g. due to an underlying medical condition, etc.) may be predisposed to fail to respond normally to detrimental levels of skin pressure distribution. This in turn can result in a variety of medical conditions including focal ischemia, and in more serious cases, pressure necrosis, ulceration, infection, and gangrene. In the most extreme cases, this necessitates surgical procedures, including amputation.